onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Whale
“ | episodenanzahl = 15 | darsteller = David Anders | sprecher = }} Dr. Whale ist eine wiederkehrene Figur in Once Upon a Time. Er ist ein Arzt im Storybrooke Krankenhaus. Geschichte Während des Fluches Eines Abends hat Dr. Whale ein Date mit Mary Margaret in Diner. Aus Spaß hat er einen Kommentar darüber gemacht, dass sie 15 Kinder haben möchte. Mary Margaret sagt, sie ist die Lehrerin von 15 Kindern. Sie fährt fort, indem sie ihm sagt, dass sie in einer Beziehung alles haben will, so wie Hochzeit und Kinder. Sie unterbricht ihre Erzählungen, als sie bemerkt, dass er ihr nicht mehr zuhört. Stattdessen beobachtet er Ruby, die als Kellnerin arbeitet. Da Mary Margaret feststellt, dass das Date nicht gut verläuft, fragt sie nach der Rechnung und beendet das Date. Nach Henrys Vorschlag, John Doe aus dem Märchenbuch die Geschichte von Prince Charming und Snow White vorzulesen, fasst John Doe nach ihrer Hand, noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Sie ruft nach Dr. Whale, der seine Hirnströme liest. Er lügt und behauptet, es habe sich nichts getan und sie wäre wohl eingeschlafen und hätte sich das eingebildet. Sie solle nach Hause gehen und schlafen. Nachdem sie weg ist, ruft Dr. Whale Regina an und informiert sie über kleine Gehirnwellen-Schwankungen und Mary Margarets Beteiligung daran. („ “) Nachdem David aufgewacht ist und entlassen wurde, besucht Dr. Whale seine Willkommensparty. Obwohl seine Ehefrau Kathryn versucht, ihn wieder mit alten Freunden zusammen zu bringen, erinnert er sich an niemanden, aber der Doktor sagt, dass sei normal. Etwas später trifft Dr. Whale im Diner auf Mary Margaret und behauptet stolz, dass David nur durch seine guten Beobachtung wieder aus dem Koma erwachen konnte. („ “) Während eines abendlichen Besuchs im Diner trifft er an der Theke auf die betrübte Mary Margaret. Sie trinken ein paar Drinks zusammen und haben später einen One-Night-Stand. Am nächsten Morgen schickt er ihr Blumen. („ “) Ein paar Wochen später nähert er sich Ruby an, die an der Bushaltestelle steht und besteht darauf, ihr zu helfen. Ruby lehnt ab, bis Emma und Mary Margaret auftauchen und er geht. An einem anderen Tag im Krankenhaus versorgt er David, welcher im Wald zusammengebrochen war und keine Erinnerungen daran hat. Er sagt zu Emma, dass es daran liegt, dass David erst aus dem Koma erwacht war. Zu Emmas Ärger kommt Regina als Davids Notfallkontakt, da Kathryn immer noch verschwunden ist. („ “) Nachdem Henry ins Krankenhaus gekommen ist, weil er von Reginas vergiftetem Apfel gegessen hat, versucht Dr. Whale herauszufinden, woran Henry erkrankte, aber er glaubt nicht an eine Vergiftung, da er keine Reaktion erkennt. Von da an glaubt Emma daran, dass Magie existiert und diese ihn vergiftet hat. („ “) Nach dem Fluch Nachdem Emma den Fluch gebrochen hat führt Dr. Whale eine Gruppe wütender Stadtbewohner zu Reginas Haus, wo er sie heraus ruft. Als sie draußen ist fragt Regina, ob er sie umbringen will. Er meint, sie müsse erst leiden. Er weicht zurück, als Regina zu Zaubern versucht, was aber nicht funktioniert. Als er sie erwürgen will, unterbricht Emma ihn. Als David ihn wegschubst, faucht Dr. Whale ihn an, dass David nicht sein Prinz ist, aber weicht zurück. David fragt ihn, wer Dr. Whale wirklich ist, aber dieser antwortet nur, dass ihn das nichts angeht. („ “) Während David nach Mutter Oberin sucht, fragt Dr. Whale ihn, ob die Nonnen noch Nonnen sind oder ob sie Dates haben dürfen, möchte aber nicht, dass sie erfahren, dass er gefragt hat. Währenddessen kommt Leroy mit schlechten Neuigkeiten. Diejenigen, die die Stadtgrenze überschreiten, verlieren jede Erinnerung an ihre Zeit vor dem Fluch. David fordert jeden auf, in zwei Stunden im Rathaus zu erscheinen, kommt aber selber nicht. Nachdem Regina Magie benutzt und Henry beschließt, wieder mit zu ihr zu gehen, schließt Dr. Whale sich einer Gruppe Stadtbewohner an, die Storybrooke verlassen wollen. Sie riskieren lieber, ihre alten Erinnerungen zu verlieren als länger unter Reginas Herrschaft zu leben. David und Ruby fahren ebenfalls zur Stadtgrenze und stellen den Wagen so hin, dass keiner vorbei kommt. David hält eine bewegende Rede darüber, dass sie jetzt alle zwei Leben ineinander vereinen: das aus Storybrooke sowie das aus dem Märchenland. („ “) Nachdem Gerüchte umgehen, dass das Märchenland noch existiert, will er von David Bestätigung, kassiert aber einen Schlag ins Gesicht, da er mit seiner Frau (Snow bzw. Mary Margaret) geschlafen hatte. Er rechtfertigt sich selbst damit, dass er das ja nicht wissen konnte, da alle verflucht waren. David erwägt, dass das Märchenland noch existiert. Dr. Whale hat Hoffnung, dass er selbst wieder in seine eigene Welt zurück kann und wieder mit seinem Bruder vereint wird. Er platzt während Reginas Sitzung in Archies Büro und verlangt zu wissen, ob er wieder in seine Heimat kann. Sie gibt zu, dass es nicht möglich ist und er stürmt aus dem Büro. Dr. Whale beschließt, Reginas tote Liebe Daniel zurück ins Leben zu holen. Es gelingt ihm, aber Daniel erwacht als unberechenbares Monster und reißt Whales Arm aus. Regina findet ihn später in einem schlimmen Zustand und geht dann Daniel suchen. Er geht mit seinem Arm in einer Kühlbox zu Mr. Gold und verlangt, dass dieser ihm den Arm wieder dran 'zaubert'. Der Preis dafür ist, dass Whale zugibt, Magie zu benötigen. Mr. Gold bringt den Arm wieder an. („ “) Während einer Nachtschicht hat Dr. Whale Probleme damit, seine Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und trinkt. Er vernachlässigt einen hereinkommenden Notfall. Er beruight Mr. Gold und versichert ihm, dass es Belle – die ebenfalls als Patient hereingekommen ist – bald besser ginge. Er sieht nach Greg, der einen Autounfall hatte, und informiert David, Emma, Leroy, Mary Margaret und Ruby, dass der Mann Blutungen in der Brust hat. Emma beordert ihn, dass er Greg behandeln soll, aber Dr. Whale vertraut seinen Fähigkeiten nicht und bittet Mr. Gold, dass er Greg mit Magie heilen soll. Mr. Gold weigert sich, da er niemandem einen Gefallen schuldet und sie, da Greg ihn Magie benutzen sah, hoffen sollten, dass er stirbt. Die Gruppe verlegt die Diskussion in einen anderen Raum und entscheidet, dass sie Gregs Leben retten sollten. Über die Auswirkungen könnten sie sich später sorgen. Immer noch betrunken verlässt Dr. Whale den Raum und untersucht eine Uhr, die er bei Greg gefunden hat, welche ihn an die Uhr seines Bruders erinnert. Als David ihn fragt, warum er noch nicht in der Chirugie ist antwortet Whale, dass er nicht betrunken sei. Weil er sich wie ein Versager fühlt, rennt Dr. Whale zum Dock und will Selbstmord begehen. Im Sprung kommt Ruby angelaufen und hält ihn rechtzeitig fest. Dr. Whale teilt seinen Schmerz über sein altes Leben mit ihr und redet darüber, wie sehr er wollte, dass der Name Frankenstein für Leben steht, aber alle denken, es wäre der Name eines Monsters. Magie hat seinen Preis, aber er glaubt, dass die Wissenschaft auch einen hat. Sie fühlt mit ihm, da auch ihre Vergangenheit nicht sehr schön war, allerdings haben sie jetzt eine Chance, neu anzufangen. ("Sie hat bewirkt, dass wir neu anfangen können und das will ich tun. Und das solltest du auch.") Sie sagt ihm, dass immer noch Zeit sei, etwas Gutes zu tun. Dr. Whale geht mit Ruby zurück ins Krankenhaus, um sich um Greg zu kümmern. Auf dem Weg in den OP bedankt er sich bei ihr "von Monster zu Monster". Nachdem die Behandlung erfolgreich war informiert er alle über Gregs stabile Gesundheit. Außerdem sei Greg bereit zu reden. („ “) Auf der Straße ausserhalb der Bar wird Dr. Whale von Mr. Gold eingeschüchert, da er Lacey angeguckt hat. Whale liegt auf dem Boden und soll Golds Schuhe küssen. Er hat Angst, bis Neal – Golds Sohn – kommt und Mr. Gold zum aufhören zwingt. Dr. Whale flieht aus der Szene. („ “) Während des neuen Fluches Nachdem der neue Fluch ausgesprochen wurde, kam Victor Frankenstein wieder als Dr. Whale zurück nach Storybrooke, obwohl er nicht aus dem Zauberwald kam. Durch den Fluch hat er, wie alle anderen auch, nur Erinnerungen, bis zum letzten Tag in Storybrooke, als Regina Peter Pan aufhielt. Dr. Whale arbeitet wieder als Arzt. Als Emma zurückkehrt und im Rathaus ein Treffen einberuft, um herauszufinden, wer hinter dem neuen Fluch steckt, beschuldigt Leroy sofot Regina. Dr. Whale stimmt dem aus vollem Herzen zu, genau wie die anderen Bewohner. Emma und Regina vollzogen eine Show, damit alle denken, Regina wäre Schuld. So können sie besser herausfinden, wer wirklich Schuld ist. Während seiner Schicht im Krankenhaus bringen David, Hook, Robin Hood und einige der "Merry Men" den bewusstlosen "Little John", welcher heftig krampft. Dr. Whale fordert ein Beruhigungsmittel an, welches allerdings von dem Schwanz, welcher aus Little Johns Seite entsteht, weggeschleudert wird. Auch wird Dr. Whale 'weggeschlagen'. Völlig geschockt beobachten alle, wie sich Little John in einen Geflügelten Affen verwandelt und aus einem Glasfenster springt. Auf die Frage, was das war, antwortet Dr. Whale mit "Don't look at me. I'm a doctor, not a vet.", was soviel bedeutet wie "Seht nicht mich an. Ich bin Doktor und kein Tierarzt." („ “) Auftritte en:Dr. Whale es:Dr. Whale fr:Dr Whale it:Whale pt:Dr. Whale sr-el:Dr Vejl